


Cutest Form

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Foot Fetish, Furry, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgy, Tickling, Xenophilia, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fans think his cutest form is Ditto. Rook doesn't agree, but Ben acts in a rather unique way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutest Form

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review
> 
> Born on my phone

Cutest Form  
Fans think his cutest form is Ditto. Rook doesn't agree, but Ben acts in a rather unique way.

-x-

Rook was surfing the web, checking out the Ben 10 fan sites. Lot of people were talking about his alien forms, chatting about how cool or cute his forms were. 

It bothered him some. “Ben do you not you think it's strange people think your cutest form is Ditto?"

The two were relaxing at Ben's place before patrol. The brunette looked up from his magazine. “Not really, I'm adorable when I'm Ditto." 

Rook bit his lip, to him his partner was at his best in his natural human form. Though he found him appealing in his alien forms as well, but to Rook his cutest form was his human one. “I disagree." He says and Ben eyes him. 

“Ohh is that so," he turns on the omnitrix, and sets the dial to Ditto. 

“Wait Ben I did not mean to offend I..." -Flash- Rook was cut off as Ben transformed into the duplication alien. 

Ditto struck a pose. “See Rook I am adorable." He tackled Rook to the ground. Cupping his partner's face be let his thumbs brush over the black fur. 

Rook couldn't help it, he blushed. Ditto smiled, feeling the warmth from it. “You are pretty adorable yourself." He leaned forward and caught Rook's lips in a kiss. 

The furry alien was to caught up in the kiss to notice Ditto duplicate. They shared a look and got to work. 

While the original distracted him with a heavy and passionate make out session, a clone went to his belt and entered a code. 

Rook gasped as he felt his suit open open and retract into his belt leaving him in only his underwear. 

His gasp allowed Ditto prime to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue sneak in and play with Rook's. 

Rook was definetly enjoying himself, as his fat 7 inch cock pushed at the fabric of his orange and white briefs. 

A Ditto clone rubbed his bulge, adding pressure to the friction the garment was creating on his aching arousal. 

Rook moaned into the kiss and he closed his eyes in bliss. Ditto broke the kiss to caress Rook under his chin. “Ohhhh puuuuuurrrrrr!” his partner moaned and became putty in his hands, purring as one of his sensitive spots was caressed so expertly. 

Ditto nodded to his doubles and they got to work. One held his arms above his head, two others sat on his legs, they caressed the stripes on his legs and Rook shook in pleasure. The fourth one yanked off Rook's underwear letting his cock spring up into the air. 

Rook sighed in bliss at the freedom. His crotch was something to marvel, his cock was a dark blue color but human in shape, the dark blue lasted to the tip where it was a lovely shade of purple. His balls were furry with a black stripes along his sack, and he had a nice big black patch of pubes crowning his crotch. 

The Ditto at his crotch cupped his balls, and gave them a light massage while his other hand caressed his pubes, giving him a scratch that sent pleasure racing through him. 

Ditto prime pulled back, and got Rook's attention. “Still don't think I'm the cutest?"

Without thinking Rook said. “No but..." He was silenced by a fit of laughter as Ditto prime began tickling the male's pits. “Ahhhahahaha Ben! Ahahahahahaha!"

“Let him have if boys!" Rook knew he was in for it now. The Dittos went crazy on his body. The one on his hands began caressing his stripes. Ditto prime was tickling his pits, a new Ditto began rubbing his belly. 

The Ditto at his crotch ignored his twitching cock, and focused solely on his pubes giving them a pleasing scratch while his other hand went low past his balls and let his fingers dance along his taint. 

Worst was the Dittos on his legs, they flipped around and began tickling/massaging his feet, and they alternated between it to. The left would massage while the right would tickle. Back and forth and it was maddeningly pleasurable. 

His toes curled, his legs shaked his back arched, but nothing he did would let him escape from their tickling attack. Rook's eyes were wide and he was drooling, his noises were a mix of moans and laughter.

Ben could feel it all as Ditto the stuff his clone's felt, what he felt. Rook's fur was so soft, the blue was fine and silky, the black was like hair, and he knew the stripes on his body were extra sensitive for him. The white was like kitten soft and you could feel the well toned muscle. 

The boy in an alien's body smiled as he drove Rook into a blissful mess. His cock twitched, a sign of his near climax. The Ditto at his crotch took hold of his penis and squeezed the base. 

Rook groaned as the pressure stayed his release. “Say it,” Ditto prime says.

“Ben I ahh..." He moaned his hips bucking trying to free his manhood from the grip. 

“Say it." He says sternly. 

“Ben please!!!"

“Say it!" He gave the male's nipples a pinch.

“Ahh you're cute!" He swore. The Ditto at his crotch released his cock and wrapped his lips around the head and gave him a strong suck. “Ahhhhhh!!!" 

Rook came hard, his hot seed erupting into the alien's mouth. 

The Ditto slurped him down, his smoothy sucking skills showing in spades. Not a drop was spared or wasted his cock sucked clean. 

Rook's body twitched in orgasmic bliss. The Ditto caressed his manhood keeping Rook aroused. 

“Alright boys, time to reward our little revonahgander." The Ditto moved around, as they moved they revealed their hard cocks. 

Now normally a Ditto would only be about 3-4 inches but with Ben's DNA as the core they got a little boost in that area. 8 inch long cocks were whipped out, they were human in shape, the length on Ditto prime was black with a white tip, and his doubles were white with a black tip. Their cocks were hard and wet with pre. 

A Ditto moved up to Rook's side offering his cock. Rook eyed the member like he did meatball subs. He wasted no time taking it into his mouth. 

He licked and sucked on the manhood as the other Dittos joined in the fun. Two Ditto came to his chest and found his nips and latched onto them sucking on them, they had one hand wrapped around their cocks pumping themselves while their other hand was in his pits tickling the male. 

Another Ditto was on Rook's abs, he was rubbing his penis and balls against the soft fur while he pumped and sucked Rook's manhood. 

Ditto prime raised Rook's hips, and eyed his twitching hole. He lubed his cock and positioned it at Rook's wanting entrance, he pushed in slowly.

Rook moaned around the Ditto's cock, while Ditto prime moaned at his warmth and tightness. This wasn't there first time nor last, and Rook had certainly taken much bigger. 

The Ditto prime's cock felt so good, stretching his walls, and he took extra care going slow, giving the extra benefit of him feeling every inch as it sank into him. 

What's more the two Ditto down below were rubbing their hard cocks against the sensitive souls of Rook's feet. The warmth of their manhoods seeped in and made his toes curl in pleasure. 

The rythme of this mating soon began once Rook was fully filled. Rook sucked on the cock in his mouth, letting out muffled moans and purrs sending intense vibrations through his penis. The two at his chest licked but mostly sucked on his nipples, one hand stroking away at their own arousals while their other hand danced along Rook's pits tickling the larger male. 

Ditto on his abs humped against his soft fur, while deep throating his 7 inch cock, he moaned around the erect flesh and kept and brought his hand around to fondle his balls. The humping worked as a unique belly rub that had Rook purring. Ditto prime thrust in hard and fast loving how Rook clenched around him. Last but not least the two at his feet thrust and humped against him. If was amazing how all the Ditto moved in perfect sync. 

Rook was so sensitive it wasn't long before he was nearing his second orgasm. He moaned around the Ditto and his cock twitched, his insides clenched, his back arched and his toes curled as the overload washed over him. 

His essence was devoured by Ditto, and he felt them twitch at the same time. Cum erupted down his mouth, as seed splashed along his sides and abs, Ditto prime spilled his man milk inside him giving him one last thrust to his prostate. The last two spilled their seed over his feet. 

A familiar beeping was heard as the Ditto's were forced back into one, and he was forced out of Rook's ass as a red flash returned Ben to normal. 

Rook marvelled at his partner's naked form his massive 11 inch cock still semi erect between his legs. He licked his lips hungrily. “Ditto may be cute, but I prefer this form Ben Tennyson more!" He said and wrapped his arm around Ben's neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

Ben blinked in surprise and kissed his partner back. The kiss lasted a bit before breaking for air. “Oh...sorry..." Ben rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. 

“I have never complained about mating you in your alien forms before, because no matter the form it is still you." Hd says then smirks. “But if you are really sorry you can make it up to me with one more round." He rolled his hips letting his cock bump against Ben's fully aroused manhood. 

Ben smiled, “Sure thing Blonko." He lined up his cock and pushed in. Rook howled in pleasure and he wrapped his legs around his waist. 

‘This is definitely his cutest form.' He thought happily as Ben took him again. 

End


End file.
